Cursilerías
by pfeffersteak
Summary: "Haru-chan, ¿Rin-chan ya te confesó que te quiere?" La expresión de vergüenza de Rin se acrecentó. Haruka los observó con estoicismo. Tanto Gou como Rei se inclinaron al frente, en pose de expectación. Uno, dos, tres minutos. Makoto ya se iba a dar por vencido cuando la voz de Haruka resonó por las cuatros paredes con un rotundo—: No. — Haruka/Rin. *BL*


**Renuncia: **nada excepto Haru me pertenecen, todo de Kyoto Animation.

Esto me ha costado una vida. En un principio partió como un oneshot de otra serie con otra pareja y conforme avanzaba sentí que estaba escribiendo un HaruRin. No aguanté y lo reescribí, adaptándolo a este par. Así de fuerte es mi obsesión, ¡ahora los veo a través de otros personajes! (y es que ellos se les parecen tanto… no, basta, ya me partí la cabeza con eso). También porque estuve como una semana trabada casi en el final. Ubíquenlo en un momento "x" de la segunda temporada donde estén de vacaciones y sean felices y lelos. Y perdonen el OOC.

* * *

— **C**reo que quiero a Haru —soltó inconscientemente.

Nagisa y Gou alzaron una ceja, creyendo escuchar mal. Porque, en definitiva, debían haberlo hecho. Dejaron a un lado lo que hacían; Gou ojear sus películas románticas y Nagisa revisar un catálogo de microscopios para Rei, para ver a Rin, quien miró sus ojos abiertos como platos y labios entreabiertos por la incredulidad con desconcierto.

— ¿Qué? —les cuestionó, sin entender.

— Nada.

Ah, pero él sabía que algo ocurría. Nagisa ahora sonreía de manera misteriosa y Gou no apartaba la vista de su persona.

Frunció el ceño.

— En serio ¿Qué? —La sonrisa de Nagisa se acrecentó, provocándole escalofríos. Gou negó.

— Nada —repitieron. Y volvieron a lo suyo. Rin se quedó un momento pensando qué diablos le ocurría a esos dos cuando Haruka entró por la puerta, tan silencioso y calmado como solía ser. Se olvidó de Nagisa y Gou y por pura inercia sonrió.

El pensamiento «creo que quiero a Haru» se paseaba por su mente, poniéndolo ansioso hasta el punto en que le sudaron las palmas. Eso no era muy masculino y quizás en otra ocasión bien pudiera avergonzarse —que sí lo estaba pero por un motivo diferente— no obstante, andaba más ocupado observando a Haru de reojo como para darse cuenta.

Gou sí lo notó. Así como se percató de igual modo en que Haruka lo notaba también y aparentaba que no era así.

…

— A nuestro tiburoncito lo ha atrapado el amor~ —comentó más tarde Nagisa, directo y sin rodeos, justo cuando comían en casa de Matsuoka. Rin escupió su jugo de manzana y lo observó mientras palidecía. Gou rió con disimulo. Rei y Makoto apartaron sus pedazos de caballa, con curiosidad. Y Haruka continuó comiendo como si Nagisa no hubiese dicho tal cosa.

_Bueno, Nagisa es un demonio con cara de ángel pero no tanto como para revelarlo _se dijo. Tampoco era como si debiera preocuparse, Haruka no le prestaba atención.

— Y por culpa de alguien del club de natación.

No, Nagisa no era un demonio con cara de ángel. Era un chismoso.

Ésta vez Haruka sí que estaba atento a las palabras de Nagisa y Rin consideró que se había metido en un buen lío.

Había soltado por accidente que tal vez (y debía recalcar el TAL VEZ) quería a Haruka. ¿Pero eso no suponía alguna novedad, cierto? También quería a Gou. Y a Sousuke. Y a Makoto. Y en cierto modo a Nitori —aunque no lo admitirá jamás—. Podría mencionar a Rei pero a él no lo conocía de tanto y con lo de recién Nagisa acababa de quitarse de la lista él solo. Así que no era ninguna anomalía.

Hasta cierto punto.

O quizás lo fuera del todo si no guardase una foto de Haruka de niño bajo su almohada y la admirase un rato todas las mañanas al levantarse antes de ir a correr.

Tragó saliva, nervioso repentinamente.

Para su desgracia o fortuna no volvieron a tocar el tema el resto del almuerzo.

…

— ¿Entonces?

Rin apartó la mirada de los trastes en el fregadero para posarla en Makoto, que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole con ésa sonrisa tan suave.

— ¿Entonces "qué"? ¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy?

— ¿Vas a declararte? —Makoto le respondió con otra pregunta, provocándole un leve —levísimo— disgusto. Por ende, lo ignoró—. Rin, te has sonrojado —Rin agachó la cabeza, casi metiéndola entre la vajilla, todavía ignorándolo—. Así que Nagisa tenía razón.

Pensándolo con detenimiento era un excelente día para hacer como si Makoto no existiese.

— Bueno, no te pongas así. Sólo tenía curiosidad. Como se acerca San Valentín…

Rin no pudo ignorarlo más. Había alcanzado su límite de indirectas.

— Makoto, estamos a noviembre. ¿Sabes? ¿Cómo carajos podemos estar próximos al San Valentín?

Makoto puso su mejor y ya patentada cara de inocencia.

— Si te enamoras de un delfín cualquier día puede ser tu 14 de febrero.

— ¡Sal de aquí!

…

Antes que nada Rin debía aclarar que no le compraría un obsequio a Haruka porque fuese el día de los enamorados (que no lo era y Makoto no podía cambiar ése hecho ni con mil argumentos sinsentido). Tampoco porque esperara algo a cambio.

Le dieron ganas y ya.

Lo mismo para el poema que le iba a escribir. Eran simples detalles, recordatorios de que su amistad era increíble y que le estaba agradecido por soportarlo durante tanto tiempo —incluso con el asunto de Australia— y ésas cosas cursis.

Sincerándose un poco, era posible que sí, que le emocionase la idea de que Haruka le devolviera el gesto. Por mera cortesía, claro está. Y por eso iba a ahorrar lo suficiente para conseguir algo que a Nanase pudiese interesarle.

Para todos fue una enorme sorpresa verlo guardar el dinero que le sobraba de su trabajo de medio tiempo en la florería en su alcancía de delfín.

…

«Las rosas son rojas. Igual que mi mirada.

Las violetas son azules. Igual que la tuya.

Y, y, no sé un carajo de flores»

— No, no, suena raro —tachó, inconforme, los versos y empezó de nueva cuenta. Mordisqueando el lápiz.

«Tu cabello es un cielo nocturno y yo quiero ser su estrella. No nací para ser poeta y se me acaban las ideas…»

Permaneció un rato en silencio, observando el papel y oyendo las risas de Gou que platicaba con Nagisa en la habitación contigua. A los pocos minutos escribió un par de líneas más abajo:

«Sería dichoso si él me sintiese como al agua».

…

Desde que Nagisa y Makoto le demostraron su poco tacto al momento de tratar sobre relaciones románticas casi no convivía con Haruka. Le molestaba, en cierto sentido, pero era por una causa válida. Éste no debía sospechar que planeaba darle un regalo. Si lo hiciese sería un sinónimo del horror total y absoluto. Aún así, parecían salirle al revés los planes. Porque los chicos lo visitaban en su casa, y ahora que procuraba evitarlo era Haruka quien lo buscaba.

Rin mintió con que lo necesitaban en el comité de Samezuka un par de veces, otras se escabulló en su cuarto sin más complicación. Y dejó a Haruka plantado y desconcertado. Hasta que se cansó un tanto de eso y fue a donde los demás.

— ¿Y a ése tipo que le ocurre?

Nadie habló. Sólo Rei, que se removió, inquieto. Indeciso sobre si debía o no decirle. Era algo delicado, considerando las circunstancias.

Al final se armó de valor diciendo:

— Haruka-sempai, lo he meditado y llegué a la conclusión de que… de que es posible que Rin-san intente conseguir ¿una novia?

De haberlo visto a él y no a Nagisa, quien asentía complacido, se habría encontrado con un Haruka totalmente tieso, casi como una estatua.

— Ah.

…

— ¿Lugares al que puedes llevar a alguien? —Repitió Sousuke, arrastrando las palabras. Rin asintió y transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que Sousuke volviese a hablar—. Rin, ¿esto podría ser acaso una proposición? ¿Intentas salir conmigo?

— ¡¿Hah?! ¡N-no! ¡no es así! —Estaba bien que fuese su mejor amigo, pero no ésa clase de amigo. ¡Él ni siquiera se consideraba gay! (no abiertamente…) —, e-es para Haru —aclaró, percibiendo las mejillas calientes. Entonces Sousuke asintió, en señal de que había entendido hacia dónde se dirigía el asunto. También se le oscurecieron los irises.

Aunque no del todo.

— Así que quieres salir con Nanase, el mitad pez mitad hombre.

— ¡Diablos Sousuke! Ni Haru es mitad pez ni quiero salir con él. Digo, no en ése sentido. Yo… t-tú entiendes. Planeaba un paseo, para… platicar. Y bromear. O lo que sea.

Miraron a los niños juguetear por el parque donde se habían encontrado hasta que se puso el sol. Sousuke bostezó, estirando ambos brazos.

— Ya —una pausa—. No sé por qué te preocupas tanto por nimiedades como el lugar y eso.

— ¿Uh?

— Me refiero a que debería bastarle y sobrarle contigo, ¿no? Eres un tipo genial Rin. Yo estaría feliz hasta en un basurero si me acompañases —continuó. Rin tuvo que fingir que un niño se ahogaba en la fuente para saltar en ésta y que Sousuke no notase su sonrojo.

…

— Tardaste mucho en volver —mencionó Haruka, con voz casual. Rin pasó a su lado, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ya había anochecido y según las promesas hacia sí mismo la madrugada siguiente sería el gran día. Como acostumbraban, Haruka y el resto se había quedado de pijamada.

— Quedé con alguien en el parque y las cosas se volvieron algo húmedas.

_Estúpido Sousuke y su boca floja_.

Haruka hizo como si no le hubiese oído un tono de bochorno y la palabra _húmeda_ con doble sentido.

— ¿Una chica?

Rin se detuvo, parpadeando, antes de darse la vuelta. ¿Era inseguridad lo que había captado recién? ¿Haruka lucía celoso? Podía ser un efecto secundario de la oscuridad. Podía.

No le dio muchos rodeos al asunto, volvió a encoger los hombros.

— ¿Qué importa? Estoy cansado y mañana debo estar al cien. En realidad —le sonrió con arrogancia— tú ya deberías estar dormido.

Haruka bufó y avanzó a grandes pasos hacia las escaleras, adelantándosele.

— Tardaste mucho —insistió.

Por alguna razón le pareció que trataba de expresar preocupación, algo tipo «cómo piensas que voy a dormir si tú estás afuera en un lugar desconocido a saber dónde y con quién». Pero lo descartó con rapidez.

Era ridículo.

…

_Tú puedes Rin, comparado con nadar en Australia, o contra Haru, o admitir ante todos que lees mangas shojos esto es nada. ¡_Nada_!_

Caminó en círculos otras cinco veces.

_Y no hay por qué angustiarse, no, claro que no. Le vas a decir lo mucho que lo aprecias, nada más. No es como si le pidieses matrimonio… no es como si deseases casarte con él… demonios._

Inhaló y exhaló, yendo directo hacia Haruka, que masticaba una porción de su caballa matutina. Nagisa le dio un codazo a Rei, y una palmadita en el cabello a Gou, ambos muy sutiles. Makoto lo observaba todo desde el lado opuesto de la cocina. Contuvieron el aliento al notar el paquete que Rin escondía detrás.

— Eh, Haru, ¿podrías escucharme?

— Estoy escuchando —dio otro bocado.

— Bueno. Yo… he estado pensando mucho…

— ¿Sabes pensar?

— ¡Cállate imbécil, intento mostrar mi lado sensible!

— ¿Y lo estás logrando?

— ¡Maldita sea Haru! —chirrió la dentadura, perdiendo la paciencia. Vale, vale. Ya conocía a Haruka. Era previsible algo similar de parte de él. Y encima porque lo hacía adrede. Pero no tenía que alterarse—. Sólo mantén cerrado el pico.

— Lo haría —dijo— si tuviese uno.

No, sí tenía qué.

Ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Rin le propinó un golpe en la rodilla y se largó, echando pestes y entre gritos. Haruka compuso una mueca mientras se sobaba lo que seguramente sería un moretón. Al levantarse encontró las miradas decepcionadas de todos.

— Ah, Haru-chan es muy frío.

…

— Es un estúpido, un idiota, un ¡un híbrido mitad pez! ¡un maldito pez! —Rin se lanzó sobre el colchón después de cerrar con un portazo estridente. Había tirado en el buró un libro, el que supuestamente le iba a dar a Haruka. Ya no importaba.

Podría dárselo a Sousuke, o a Nitori, o a un vagabundo. Pero a él no. Nunca a él.

Los ojos le escocían.

— Mugroso Pez.

Andaba tan ocupado insultándolo que no notó que abrían la puerta. Pronto el peso de la cama se fue del lado contrario a donde estaba, y ahí se percató de que se había sentado en la orilla de ésta. Junto a él.

— Rin…

— Déjame en paz —lo interrumpió con prisa— s-sólo vete a nadar en un vaso con hielo o algo. Y déjame. ¿Da igual, vale? No es como si esperara una escena de película, debí imaginarme esto.

Durante un rato Haruka no respondió. Rin supuso que seguía ahí —estaba seguro dé— ya que se inclinaba hacia donde Haruka. Pero ¿por qué lo ignoraba? ¿ni siquiera valía para obtener una respuesta? Herido a más no poder se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con que Haruka tenía un libro entre las manos y lo observaba sin inmutarse.

El que él compró. Haruka leía…

— ¡Heh! ¡S-suéltalo! —Hizo caso omiso de él, aún con la vista fija en la tinta impresa— ¡Haru!

— "Ríos, lagos y mares de todo el mundo" —citó.

— N-no es para ti, idiota. Dámelo ya.

Haruka se tomó su tiempo para mirarlo, si tan sólo no fuese tan difícil de comprender Rin juraría sus ojos brillaban con ¿Emoción? ¿Alegría? Las mejillas se le pintaron de carmín, sin motivo aparente. Carraspeó.

— Haru, hablo en serio, yo-

— Lo siento.

Rin tuvo que parpadear al escucharlo.

— ¿Qué?

— Por lo de antes —le explicó Haruka—. No sabía que tenías planeado declarárteme. Rei dijo que andabas tonteando con una chica y como casi ya no pasamos tiempo juntos pensé que me pedirías consejos o algo. Actué mal, y lo siento.

— U… un minuto ¿_Rei dijo qué_? Y —una pausa para procesar lo dicho por Haruka— ¡Hah! ¡Q-quién se le va a declarar a quién! ¡¿Y por qué demonios habría de pedirte consejos para una cita _a ti_?! ¡Para eso tengo a Sousuke!

Haruka frunció el ceño ante la mención de ése nombre, sin molestarse en disimularlo.

— Ése tipo no me cae bien.

— Me importa poco la gente que te cae mal. Además, el herido aquí soy yo.

Torció el labio, inconforme y ya predispuesto a darle la espalda. Entonces Haruka lo tomó del brazo, con delicadeza. El libro yacía en su regazo, abierto de par en par. Por más que quiso evitarlo una lluvia de pensamientos similares lo atacó:

«_Si esto fuese un manga shojo, ahora nos besaríamos. No es que anhele un beso suyo. S-simplemente es la verdad_».

— Es que eres un cabezotas, ¿sabes? Yo sólo quería mostrarte lo mucho que aprecio que me soportes y tú, tú vas y lo arruinas así sin más —ladeó la cabeza, en dirección al libro—. Y encima esa cosa salió cara. El vendedor era un avaro.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó él.

— Aja.

Permanecieron callados, Haruka afianzó un poco el agarre en la manga de su playera.

— Rin, éste debería ser el momento en que me confiesas que me amas, me perdonas, y dices que puedo quedarme con el libro.

— Eres un tedioso ególatra Haru.

— Sigo esperando…

— ¡Ni de broma voy a decir algo así!

…

Ninguno de los presentes estaba seguro de cómo actuar cuando Haru volvió a la sala, y con Rin caminando atrás de él. Al fijarse con detenimiento Makoto se percató de que Haruka traía un libro (y parecía estar relacionado con el agua, de algún modo). Además Rin prácticamente echaba humo. Pero cualquier cosa pudo acontecer en la habitación de Matsuoka, y todavía lucía algo enojado.

¿Cómo sabrían si habían hecho las paces?

— ¡Ah, Haru-chan! ¿Rin-chan ya te confesó que te quiere?

— ¡Nagisa! —Le reprendió. La expresión de vergüenza de Rin se acrecentó. Haruka los observó con estoicismo. Tanto Gou como Rei se inclinaron al frente, en pose de expectación.

Uno, dos, tres minutos.

Nada. Nada de nada.

Makoto ya se iba a dar por vencido cuando la voz de Haruka resonó por las cuatros paredes con un rotundo:

— No.

Y entonces se excusó con que le había entrado hambre. Desde la cocina alcanzaron a oír «pero no hace falta que me lo diga, porque yo lo quiero igual, y ya lo sé» precedido por un grito avergonzado de Rin, que inmediatamente fue tras él.

Sonriendo, Makoto negó.

«Estos dos nunca cambiarán».


End file.
